In 1962 we examined 207 children at high risk for schizophrenia. They have schizophrenic mothers. We also assessed 104 children at low risk for schizophrenia. In 1972 they ranged in age from 20-30 years. We instituted an individual assessment of their current status. Part of this assessment was a diagnostic, clinical interview, computer-scored interviews and an MMPI. In the past year these diagnostic instruments have been compared. Their reliability in the diagnosis of schizophrenia in this sample proved to be good. We are currently involved in determining what key combination of the 1962 measures best predicts to the current diagnostic status. Bibliographic references: Mednick, S.A., Schulsinger, H., & Schulsinger, F. Schizophrenia in children of Schizophrene mothers in (ed) A. Davids Childhood personality and Psychopathology: Current topics Volume 2 New York: Wiley, 1975. Mednick, S.A Autonomic Nervous System Recovery and Psychopathology. Scandinavian Journal of Behavior Therapy. 1975, 4, 55-68.